Good Boy Meets Bad Boy
by Wu HunHun
Summary: Choi Joon Myeon seorang siswa Korea Selatan yang dipindahkan ke China akibat pertukaran pelajar. Antara Korea Selatan dengan China dia bertemu dengan Bad Boy sekolah barunya, yang juga merupakan Pangeran sekolahnya. Yaitu Kris Wu Saat Kris ingin menyampaikan perasaan nya kpd Suho... Dia harus mendengar berita tentang Suho yang membuat hati nya SAKIT... KRISHO XIUHAN CHANHUN
1. Prolog

**Gue Balik lagi Balik lagi dengan FF terbaru gue!**

 **BAD BOY MEETS GOOD BOY**

Sumary :

Choi Joonmyeon adalah namja asal Korea Selatan yang menjadi, siswa pertukaran pelajar. Dia dipindah kan ke China, dia memiliki banyak teman dalam waktu kurun 2 hari dia mempunyai teman yaitu Xi Luhan. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan Wu Yifan atau biasa di sebut, Kris Wu sang pangeran sekolah yang merupakan **Bad Boy** di sekolah nya.

Banyak yeoja yang mengagumi Kris dan ada yang sampai _menggoda_ Kris, tapi ada satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu tentang Kris, dia adalah seorang **Gay**.

Bertemu dengan Joonmyeon membuat Kris jatuh dalam, pesona seorang Choi Joonmyeon.

 **Dag**

 **Dag**

 **Dag**

 _Itulah suara aneh yang mereka dengar setiap, bertemu._

 **Tapi!**

 **Kris terlambat menyadari rasa Cinta nya kepada Suho.**

 **Suho di jodohkan dengan Zhang Yixing, sepupu Kris yang Kris tau** **Lay** _SANGAT_ **menyukai** **Joonmyeon.**

 **Bisakah Kris menghadapi masalah ini???**

 **Bisakah Kris menyatakan perasaan nya pada Suho?**

 **ATAU DIA HARUS MERELAKAN SUHO SELAMA NYA DENGAN LAY???**

Main cast :

Kris Wu

Suho

Lay

Luhan

COUPLE :

LayHo

KrisHo

XiuHan

Chanhun

Rated : T

Ganere : BL YAOI ROMANCE

 _Semua karakter yang ada di cerita ini milk TUHAN YME dan orang tua._ _CERITA INI MURNI MILIK AUTHOR_ _Jangan lupa reviewnya ya_


	2. Teman Baru & Pacar Nya

Hari yang Indah untuk mengawali hari, Choi Joonmyeon seorang namja manis yang berasal dari Korea. Dia merupakan siswa pertukaran pelajar Korsel-China, dia merupakan putra ke 3 dari pemilik Choi crop. Choi Siwon.

 _Hari ini adalah hari ke 2 Suho di Baejing Junior hight school,_ "Hai Joonmyeon" ujar seorang namja manis bermata rusa.

"Hai...mmm...nama mu siapa?" tanya Suho pada namja itu

"Luhan"

"Luhan, panggil gue Suho aja"

"okay"

Luhan pun jadi teman pertama Suho di sekolah baru nya ini.

"Suho-ya, lo singgel or taken?" tanya Luhan

"Ih apaan sih Lu..tapi gue itu singgle. Takut orng yg gw cintai gak mencintai gue" ujar Suho

"Eaa jomblo...tapi gue taken dong" ujar Luhan pede

"Wah Slamet... pasti cewek cakep tuh!"

"Hah cewek?? HAHAHA"

"Lah lo kenapa ketawa?" Suho heran dengan sikap teman baru nya ini.

"pacar gue namja Ho"

"J-jadi lo itu...gay?" ujar Suho gak percaya

"Iya"

"HaiiiHaiii" ujar namja mmm...tamvan

"Hai Xiumin!" ujar Luhan

Xiumin berjalan menuju Luhan

"Nah Suho ini pacar gue, Kim minseok!"

"Annyeong Minseok-ssi" sapa Suho

"Kau bisa bhs Korea?" tanya Xiumin

"Nde, mendengar marga mu pasti sudah ketahuan kau orng Korea...kebetulan aku jg orng Korea"

"Wah kebetulan sekali, murid pindahan juga?"

"Nde, dan Luhan gw jg gay"

"Really? "

"Yess!"

 _Suho, Luhan dan Xiumin pergi ke kantin bersama-sama, saat Suho ingin beli kwetiaw goreng mata nya tak sengaja melihat seorang namja tampan yang tinggi sedang makan mie di pojok kantin dengan 2 namja tiang lain._ "Luhan, Xiumin siapa orang itu" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk namja paling tinggi, "Ah itu Kris Wu **bad boy** sekolah ini" jlas Luhan.

"Kenapa lo tertarik dengan nya?" tanya Xiumin

"Ya...gue rasa" jawab Suho

 **Tanpa mereka sadari** _Kris_ **memperhatikan Suho** **dan** _mendengar_ **percakapan XiuHanHo** "Manis juga anak itu" batin Kris

"Waduh kok rasa nya ada yang aneh ya di dada gue" batin Suho, jantung nya berdetak kencang.

"Hei Ho ayo bel udh bunyi malah enak enakan bengong disitu ,ayo!"

Triak Luhan sambil pegangan tangan sama Xiumin

Luhan ge kacian itu si Suho jomblo

-abaikan

Kemudian mereka ke klas

 _TBC_

 **OKAY GUYS INI CHAP 1 DONE!**

 **pendek ya maap ini buru2**

 **next chap ada spesial buat KRISHO dan XIUHAN shiper**

 **karena XIUHAN couple bakal nambah romantis nya**

 **KRISHO kyk ny bkl kurang karena next chap itu** _Kris sm Suho baru pertama kli ketemu jd roman nya kurang_


	3. Kris and Suho

Back again guys

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, sangat menyenangkan bagi semua murid di Baejing High school. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Choi Joonmyeon yang senyam senyum sendiri membayangkan hari nya di ke esokan hari.

Sekarang Suho sedang makan siang dengan Xiumin,Luhan dan Baekhyun serta Taehyung

Baekhyun dan Taehyung merupakan siswa pertukaran siswa tahun yang sama dengan Suho, hanya saja beda sekolah..

"Hyung apa kita hari ini gak bisa main game bareng?" tanya Taehyung ke Baekhyun

"Nggak...hyung juga mau main game Tae, hari ini hyung ada tugas yang cukup sulit..." sesal Baekhyun

"Tugas apa?" tanya Suho

"Bahasa...pasti akan lama karena gue gak tralalu bisa bman" kata Baekhyun

"Mo ngerjain bareng? aku jg gk tralu bisa b.man, mungkin ngerjain bareng akan lbh cpt trs lo bisa main bareng sama Taehyung" usul Suho

"Boleh juga tuh, Ho" setuju Baekhyun

"Agar gk usah lama otak atik google gue bakal bantu" kta Minseok

"Aku juga, ingat Minseokie kau juga sering putus" kata Luhan

"Baik..." kata Minseok

"Shixun!"

"Kyaa itu dia!!"

"Wu Shixun _makan aku_!! "

Itulah skitar teriak-teriakan para yeoja fans berat Wu Shixun adik dari Kris Wu

"Itu siapa??" tanya Suho

"Itu Wu Shixun, lo pasti masih inget sama Kris Wu kan Ho?" kata Luhan

"Ya" jawab Suho singkat

"Nah Shixun itu adek nya..." kta Luhan

"Ouh" kata Suho

"Heh heh!" kata Baekhyun ribut

"Paan sih, Baek???" tanya Luhan

"Sblah si Shixun siapa??" tanya Baekhyun

"Hah? oh itu Kim Jongin adek Xiumin, emang nape?" kata Luhan

"Ganteng adek lo Min" puja Baekhyun sambil liat si Kai

"Ganteng sih ganteng Baek, tapi mesum nya minta ampun! " kata si Xiumin ngelirik si Kai

 **Jongin Place** **Kai pov** "Oi Sehun!" panggil gue ke sahabat albino gue ini

Dia kan oranf China knp bisa dia punya nama Korea? Emang dia anak ilang ape?

Gak sih...dia itu anak orkay bin ajaib yang kekayaan nya bisa sampe 7 turunan!

Gue cuma sengaja kasih dia nama Korea biar gampang di lafalkan oleh gue hehe

"Knp?? " tanya dia

"Kira2 yg duduk seblah abang gue siapa yak??"

"Au anak pindahan kli" kta Shixun

"Haii dedek ku ada yg naksir sama kau nih" kta bang Xiumin

"Nugu?" tanya gue

"Baekhyun" ujar Luhan sambil nunjuk ke seorang namja cantik

 _Cantik, imut dan..._ **Senyum malu-malu nya!** **Oh gosh!!** **Tipe ku!** **Skip** **Author pov** Nama nya juga Kai, dia anak yang percaya diri akhir nya langsung dia nembak Baekhyun

Bahagia tuh si Baekhyun gimana gak?

Baekhyun di terima sama cinta pertama nya...

 _"Baekhyunee saranghae"_ _"N-nado Jongin-ah"_ _"Do you wanna be my boyfriend??"_ _"Yes it's a YES!" kata Baekhyun_ **Semoga saja gk ada mslh untuk mereka di kedepan nya**

Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah

Xiuhan pulang dengan gaya yg sngt romantis banget!

Xiumin meluk Luhan sambil dagu nya di taruh di pundak Luhan, menyadari langkah mereka makin lambat, akhir nya Xiumin gendong Luhan pake gaya bridal style

Suho's place

Sekarang Suho lagi nyari buku yg pas buat ngerjain tugas bareng si Baekhyun di rumah nya. Tadi rencana nya Baekhyun ingin ke perpustakaan bareng Suho tapi ternyata Kai udah nunggu di parkiran sama V jadi nya Suho sendiri bakal kesana nanti.

Saat ingin pulang gk sengaja Suho nyenggol lengan seseorang yaitu... Kris...

Deg

Deg

Deg

Aishhh bunyi apaan sih tuh

Kesel Suho

"Ah maaf" kta Suho

"Ya gapapa"

"Aku harus pergi"Suho ingin segera pegi dari sana, karena masalah jantung aneh nya ini...

"Wait!" teriak namja itu

"Wo ma?" tanya Suho (saya?)

"Yes"

"Zěnmeliǎo? " tanya Suho (ada apa?)

"What's your name?"

"Choi Joonmyeon, you?"

"Yifan Wu Yifan, just call me Kris"

"Okay Kris...and just call me Suho instead" kata Suho

"Okay, mau ku antar? Sekalian kedepan"

"O-kay" kata Suho

Saat berjalan menuju ke parkiran, entah kenapa Kris dan Suho pegangan tangan

Sampai...

"Ya Kris ge klo punya pacar kenalin dong!" itu suara Sehun

Suho blusshing ria

Kris memutar bola mata nya dan melepas genggaman tangan nya dengan Suho

"Shut up"

 **TBC**


End file.
